Care
by Imtrash006
Summary: Because everyone needs love at one point. /drabble/ Oneshots too, if I wrote too many. Lol./
1. GumiMiku

**I own n** **othing except for the bad writing.**

* * *

"Gumi!" Shouted a young tealette, as she hugged her friend. Her friend, Gumi, was really to easy tease with. She always goes red when someone is being _too_ affectionate.

"Miku, the heck?" Asked a blushing Gumi, trying to get out of Miku's big and warm hug.

"Nothing." Miku hugged her tighter, her nose at the crook of her friends neck. You could clearly see that Miku is enjoying this.

No one shifted nor talked for the last five minutes until Miku decided it didnt seem to be going anywhere. She decided to rest her head on her friend's shoulder.

Noticing Gumi's tomato yet cute face, Miku whispered to her ear.

"Hehe, Gumi you're soo red."

A pause.

"S-shut up and c-con..tinue what you were doing," The green-haired girl manged to say.

"Okay." Amused that tomboyish girl liked it, the tealette then adjusted to put her head on to Gumi's lap. "Never knew you liked me doing that." She smirked seductively.

She is really beautiful upon closer inspection, Miku thought. With her slender but curvy figure and acceptable breasts, Gumi could easily rock at modeling. That is, if she ever tried.

"Dummy." The greenette cautiously stared at her, leaning to where the tealette's face is.

She's really kind too, a bit annoying but really attac...tive..? Now that Miku thought about it, Gumi only went red when it was only the tealette that touches her. A mentally occupied Miku failed to realize that their noses are touching.

As Gumi closed that gap, french kissing Miku, the said tealette finally admitted that she always had a thing for the greenette.

* * *

 **yeahhhhh, this is basically like a practice thingy for me. Reporting to you my stats and well uh, writing. Im basically like releasing my stress out here. So uhm this has multiple pairings and uh yyeah. Im currently planning on writing a series but like i need to be better so this happened. As you can see im stuck at badly describing them and whatnots. Please help me.**


	2. LukaGakupo

**are disclaimers per chapter necessarily a thing? I guess not. Lol.**

* * *

"Please marry me."

Luka stood there, surprised. What should she feel? Joy? Happiness? Frustration? Disgust? Knowing that her best friend/crush (not that she'll admit it) for her whole life is bending his knee and is giving her a cased diamond ring. (Who is also reciprocating her feelings.)

"Well?" While Luka was standing there still jaw dropped, Gakupo, really red-faced, is so nervous that he is sweating so hard that it could replace the earth's water supply.

The pinkette, now fully recovered, motioned the eggplant-loving boy to stand up. She closed the case and looked at him seriously.

"Gakupo," Luka spoke, noticing how close Gakupo is to crying. "D-don't cry! Uh, I mean that uhh-" She was hesistating. "T-take me on a date first, willya?" She punched him playfully by the shoulder.

"Sure!" Gakupo sighed or more likely did a _phew_ , obviously excited. He grabbed the Luka by the hand and, with an overly cliché leaf blocking because animators are lazy to animate, carried her bridal-style causing the pinkette to blush. "Shall we go then, milady?" He asked, charmingly, with a bishie face.

Luka, on instinct, punched him by the cheek.

* * *

 **I have multipleee ships like really. But anyway 2 per day because i have no life. I wrote this after finishing the 1st one. Productive, really. Help me**


	3. KaitoMiku

**are Frappuccinos owned by starbucks or something?**

 **Idk**

 **I dont own anything**

* * *

Miku was having a _teeerrible_ day.

1\. Got chased by a purple-haired man accusing her of kissing his girlfriend. (Which was by _accident_ )

2\. Ran over by two underage blondes getting steamy on a construction vehicle.

3\. Her carrot-loving bestfriend is distancing herself from her.

4\. Found out that her pink-haired boyfriend is a playboy and broke-up with him afterwards.

And last but not the least, leeks were sold off in the market.

Pitiful Miku did nothing but sobbed in a corner. After she recovered a bit, she crawled (literally) to the only coffee shop that made her feel happy-ish, _KaBistro._

Once she got in the said shop, she proceeded to order herself a frappuccino, only to be greeted by a handsome sight.

"Miku? I didn't know that coffee was your thing." Smiled a blue-haired teen. He awfully looked familiar to Miku. The matching blue hair and eyes. A jawline that was preciously taken cared of. The left side of his hair was brushed to his back leaving the right side to be messy. A good kind of messy.

The name of his was on the tip of Miku's tongue. She was unaware of the mysterious beauty. She was really popular in her school so that must mean he's a schoolmate or somewhat. But he seemed really familiar.

"I-its just t-t-that.." Miku gulped for a bit then continued. "It's for occasions when I have a tough d-day, ya know?" She managed to say.

A sudden realization then occured to her. His god damn nametag was exposed.

'Kaito Shion' it reads.

"Shion?!" Miku, shell-shocked, blushed after the all the customers stared at her.

"Eh? Is it really that hard to memorize me?" The bluenet joked.

"But... What?" Miku was confused. Knowing that this handsome guy in front of her was the class clown. Kaito Shion was the person who always makes jokes in class, whether the teacher was in or not. He dressed differently, he wore glasses and kept his hair aloof. Miku never really bothered to laugh at his shenanigans. The difference between Bistro Kaito and Class Clown Kaito was insane-

Bistro Kaito.

KaBistro.

Wow.

"You own this?" She asked a lot more quiet this time.

"Oh yeah. Managed to save money and then boom! Bought this land and started making money. Had some employees but for today they took a day off." Kaito smiled goofily.

"Oh," she said while having an O-shaped mouth. "Well, one frappuccino please." She swayed all of the awkwardness away and proceeded to get her order.

"Not so fast." He smirked. "You bothered some of the customers soooo-" He was grinning widely. _Oh no._ "Go on a date with me!" A tint of blush was spreading on his cheeks.

"What, why?"

"The venue has a lot of leeks for it!

Now she knows where the leeks have gone..

Miku had no choice but to accept the offer.

She sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"YES!" The bluenet shouted as he lifted his fist in the air. Gathering yet again, a lot of customers to stare at him.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and eventually, laughed it off.

A little straight-forward Kaito managed to make her day better.

Even though she didn't get her frappuccino.

* * *

 **have I told you that Frappuccinos are my thing even though i dont know what it is but it tasted really _godly_. Yeah. Anyways, i havent seen any improvement in my works. And dont mind me not using proper cacapitalization and punctuations here. Soo uh. Ye.**

 **Also idk what to describe hair so help me.**


	4. RinLen

**Heeey, yeaah.**

 **To let all of you guys know, Im stuck in a fam vacation and is missing 1 week of highschool. LIKE THOSE PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOLS. Its basically like a college but teenagers are suffering. And i have been writing all of this with a tablet. Idk why im telling you this but sharing is caring i guess.**

* * *

Rin was just laying down on a patch of grass, minding her own business and gazing at the stars.

Not until her banana-haired friend interrupted her peaceful evening.

"Hey Rin!" He greeted.

Len wasnt exactly annoying but he just irritated her somehow. Be it by words or actions.

"Hey," she replied.

"May I lay down with you?" He smiled sweetly, Rin blushed at the adorable action.

At those kind of doings, Rin gets flustered every time. She was very aware of her harbored feelings for him.

"S-sure," she stuttered.

"You're so cute," he said geniunely, a bit flushed.

That earned a punch from a red-faced blond girl.

"Ow! That was a compliment, you know!" He innocently rubbed his bruised cheek.

"It was by instinct," she retorted.

Silence took over the conversation for a few seconds.

"Rin, you have a sec?" He asked, smiling smugly.

"Idiot, I have a lot of secs-damn." She covered her blushing face.

Len laughed a lot. It was annoying and cute at the same time, well from Rin's perspective anyway.

"B-but," he said as he recovered from his laughter. "Anyway, do you like someone? As in romantically," he said while averting his gaze.

"N-nope." _Of course, idiot. The stupid boy next to me_. Was what she wanted to say but got afraid of rejection.

"Aww. Theres bound to be someone!" Argued a disappointed Len. "Oh well."

Again, a pause was heard.

"You love Miku, dont you?" She absent-mindedly asked. She slapped herself mentally.

"Hmm? Yeah.." Len's answer made Rin devastated. She looked away and set her gaze to the stars.

She heard Len shifting beside her. Probably standing up and doing some kind-of cliché _'I'm gonna ask her out!'_ portion. She turned to him to make sure but was greeted with the both of their lips touching.

The kiss lasted 2 minutes or so. As their tongues were met, Rin lost track of the time as they fought for dominance.

Len was the first one to pull away first, mildly blushing while Rin had her eyes opened wide and was having a face that could rival a tomato.

"But I love you now." He smiled geniunely.

"Idiot," she muttered, covering her face as tears of joy escaped from her eyes. "I love you too.." was what escaped from her mouth.

"You're so cute!"

"You ruined it, Len."

* * *

 **Im not good at this. Help me guys.**

 **But i managed, i guess. I didnt see any improvement tho. Oh well.**

 **AND ALSO I FOUND OUT THAT ONE OF MY FAVORITE AUTHORS JUST POSTED A RINLEN (ofcourse) FIC SO BYEE.**


	5. Luka's family

**Cause why the hell not?**

 **It's almost father's day and Idk what to do.**

* * *

 **Motivation**

* * *

Luka wasn't really the one for family outings.

If it meant seeing her cooperating with a corrupt father and a naïve mother…

It's a no-no for Luka.

Some might see her as a spoiled brat for not being _grateful_ to her parents but if they were in her position, they'll see how much torture it is.

"Idiot child, improve your grades! I don't remember raising a disgrace!" A common saying from her father.

"How ungrateful you are! We gave you everything you wanted!" And another from her mother.

She often hears hushed whispers when they're going out in public. Whispers that can make Luka go insane. She wants to strangle them, tell them how wrong they are and how much she has been going through her parents' shenanigans.

She wants to crumble apart and die.

"Hey, what's up, kiddo!"

But at these kind of family outings, it gave her a little motivation.

"Miki, there you go again! Stop bothering Luka."

Her ever-cheerful cousins are really goofballs.

"Gakupo, you know that this is family tradition."

They gave her a bit of inspiration.

"Very funny, Yuuma."

To never ever be like her parents.

"Say, Luka, why's there…. H-HA-HAKU! HAKU!"

That will be her most important goal.

"Wha-? M-MIKI, NEVER GO OVERBOARD WITH YOUR TEASES!" Shouted an overly concerned Haku.

"I NEVER EVEN TOUCHED THE KID!" retorted Miki.

"Idiot sister! What'd you do!" Yuuma said jokingly.

"WHAT HAVE WE DONE!?" A now-panicking Gakupo was running frantically in the room.

"You guys…"

"LUKA?"

"I love you!" Luka hugged them, smiling sincerely with tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

* * *

 **Idk.**

 **Lame ending**

 **Need improvements**

 **send help**

 **\- Just because**


End file.
